Modorsica
Introduction The ''Republic of Modorsica, is a country located in Pixel Nations. It is boredered to the north by Sargasso, and to the west by Freetopia. Modorsica's capital, and largest city is Pano City, which is home to 3.6 million people. '' History The area that is today known as Modorsica, was first claimed by the Kingdom of Purscha, and was ruled by King Kabuzzachnar, around the 18th century (1700). He ruled for 50 years, and passed the throne down to his son, Isbahnad. Isbahnad was known as a very harsh ruler, and is known to have killed 30,000 slaves. During his reign, he strengthened the military, and the navy. He expanded his borders into some of present day Freetopia. He died at the age of 68, and ruled for close to 40 years. The next 150 years were ruled by six different kings, who did nothing for Purscha, but steal money from the government, for their own benefit. It wasn't until 1940, where Purscha had a decent leader. This leader was named King Powell II. Powell strengthened Purscha's economy, and got it to be one of the best in all of Pixel Nations. Sadly, on March 25, 1979, Powell died at the age of 73. For the next thirty years, the Kingdom was ruled by 5 different kings, until the 6th King came to throne on June 13th, 2009. King Bessa was known as the worst ruler of all time for Modorsica. The average person was making .15 /p/ (Pat) a YEAR. 35,000 people died of hunger during his reign. 80% of what everyone made became his. The only other way to make money was to farm, and then sell the crops illegally. Unless you were in the military, you had absolutely nothing. Then on September 13th, 2012, Tyler Amil Akteruzzaman who was known as a very down to earth guy, gathered an army of 500 men, and started going to every village to recruit men. By the end of the year, Akteruzzaman had about 43,000 men willing to fight at every cost. Akteruzzaman's father was in the military, and secretly provided financial aid for the army to fight. This money paid for weapons, food, and uniforms for the men. The army would rely on nearby farms to feed them. By the end of February 2013, Akteruzzaman had 65,000 men, compared to Purscha's 30,000. The "Freedom Fighters" or "Pana Patra" were ready to fight. THE BATTLE FOR PANO On June 29th, 2013, the Freedom Fighters were outside the city limits of Pano City. The were met by a small force of 3000 Purschan service men. This was the first clash of the battle. It lasted two days, with light casualties. For the next three months, Pano was fought for street by street. There were far more casualties for the Pana Patra, as their soldiers were inexperienced. By the time "Uptown" or "Seville" was captured, the Fighters lost 25,000 men, compared to the 10,000 for Purscha. Then, the push for downtown started. The freedom fighters continued to fight with intensity, and for two months, they pushed their way to outside of the capital building. Still, casualties were heavy, with the Fighters losing 20,000 more men, while the Purschan men lost 13,000 more. After the capital building was raided, there were no signs of Bessa. The Fighters continued their search of the King, and after a month, the biggest battle of the war took place. 7,000 Perschan's awaited the remaining 20,000 fighters. The huge battle was won by the Freedom Fighters, and on December 7th, King Bessa was captured. The remaining 1,000 Purschan's surrendered. It was official; Bessa's reign was over! The nation was now free! Tyler Akteruzzaman was named President, and decided to name the land Modorsica, which in Modorsican means "Land of the Plenty." Culture Modorsica celebrates every season with a festival in every major season. The most popular festival is the "Sez de Apumo", or the Summer Festival. People come out, and dance to music. Many music concerts are held in the downtown areas. Other than that, the same holidays occur in Modorsica, as they do in USA. There is Valentine's Day, New Year's Day, Christmas, President's Day, Veterans Day, Independence Day, etc... The most popular sport in Modorsica is soccer, or "Futebol." The country has it's own soccer division, which consists of eight teams. The teams play each other every Sunday, for 14 weeks. The top four teams participate in the League Cup, where the semi's become the finals. The Modorsican National Soccer Team plays in the National Stadium, or the "Stade de Grande". The Modorsican Soccer League (MSL), plays here, or at the other stadium, "Stade de Akteruzzaman." Events Tsunami (12/10/13) - On December 10th, a tsunami hit the eastern coast of Modorsica, killing 23, and injuring 4. The tsunami damaged two bridges nearby, bu thankfully no one was on them at the time. The tsunami hit about 3 miles from the nations largest city, Bosen. A tsunami alert was sent for Bosen, about 3 hours before the impact. No alert was sent for Pano City, as the capital is 9 miles inland. Pictures 25be5b0b78f5b85d8f2113420718e919.jpg.340x262_q85_crop.jpg|Mount Jebbert, Modorsica's tallest mountain. download (6).jpg|Stade de Grande, Modorsica's national stadium. Ibev.jpg|One of Modorsica's scenic beaches, Ibev. Bosan.jpg|An aerial view of Modorsica's largest city, Bosen. IaKZ7supJ.png|Satelitte image of Modorsica.